I Am Everything
by MrsxPattinsonx
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks. she has lived her life too many times to remember. What's different this time? Please R&R! x
1. Chapter 1

I Am Everything.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Introduction

Hi there. I'm Bella Swan, and I'm not exactly what you'd call "normal". I'm currently living with my "Father" in Forks, Washington. I moved here two days ago from Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived with my "mother", Renee Dwyer. She recently re-married to a man called Phil, and, let's just say they aren't exactly quiet. Charlie, my "Dad", Is Chief of police here in this small town. I say"Dad", because he's my adoptive father. He thinks he's my birth father, as does my "mother". Well, technically I did come out of her womb, but I don't have any of her, or Charlie's, genes. I'll explain later. Al you need to know is that my name is Bella Swan, and I'm 17. Again.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little short, but it's the Intro! Please review! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Please review! It would mean the world to me. 3

Chapter 2: School.

Uh oh. Today's the first day of High school. Well, technically it's not; I've been to high school countless times, but still. It's the first day of high school in Forks. Great. I've always hated school, but in this boring town, I'll probably be the new gossip, so it'll be even worse. Seriously, I bet you anything I'll be wishing I could finally die. Oh well. Better get it over with. After all, it's not like I haven't done it before. I walked out of the house to my red/orange Chevy truck that Charlie bought me. You know, for a human, he's actually pretty decent. I opened the door to my truck, and was immediately greeted by the assaulting smell of Gasoline and peppermint. Ew. I wrinkled my nose, and decided to buy air freshener as soon as possible. Actually, no, that'll just make it worse. God, what could I do about this awful smell? Better do it after school. I'd better get going or I'll be late. Don't want that on the first day. I drove to school like a maniac, wanting to rid my nose of this smell. My maniac driving paid off; I got to school in less than ten minuets. Shouldn't drive that fast though, my truck doesn't seem to like gong any faster than 55 MPH. I walked to the office, pretty easy to find in a place this small. Seriously, it's more like a matchbox than a high school! I got my schedule and my map (like I could get lost in a matchbox!) and headed back to my car. I must've been walking pretty slowly, because there were 5 other students here. They all seemed to notice my truck though, and simultaneously headed towards it, trying to figure out whose it was. It was then the noticed me, and I saw there faces. They were all boys, and looked at me with lust and hunger in their eyes. God, help me! Save me from these animals! I ran to my truck, finding myself longing for the awful gasoline-peppermint smell. I reached it just in time, and slammed my door in one of the boy's faces. Ha. Now get away from my truck! My glare seemed to tell him that, and he slowly backed away, turning away and breaking into a run as soon as his feet hit the pavement. Hehehe! Now that's made my terrible day just a little more bearable.

**~~Lessons over, time for lunch~~**

I walked into the cafeteria, bought a sandwich, and went to sit with Jessica, a girl who had sat next to me in Trig, and who screamed fake from every angle. As I sat down, I looked up and saw the group of people who were not eating, were insanely beautiful, and who everyone else was avoiding. I knew what they were as soon I saw them. Vampires. Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Chapter 3: Meetings and Explanations.

**BPOV**

Vampires! In Forks! No way!

"Er, Angela?" I asked tentatively. I wanted to know which clan they were. Although, their eyes aren't blood red. Strange…

"Yes Bella?" She noticed where I was looking "Oh, do you want to know who they are?"

"Yes, please Angie"

"Well, the blonde girl, Rosalie, she's with that big guy, Emmet. They're kind of a 'thing' I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Angie, they're not actually related" a girl, Jessica interrupted.

"Yeah, but they live together, it's weird." Angie justified. "The little black-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. She's with Jasper, that blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Huh. No wonder he's in pain. He's a frigging VAMPIRE! Then the other boy looked over at us. He must have heard us talking. His bronze hair was messy, and looked amazingly shiny and touchable. Wait what! Why am I thinking that!

"Who's he?" I asked Angela.

"That's Edward. He's super gorgeous, obviously, but he doesn't date. Apparently nobody here's good enough for him." I wonder when she got rejected. I risked one more look at the table, and realised I still didn't know who their clan was.

"What's their last name? I think I recognise them or at least one of them…" I trailed off, knowing Angela couldn't know anything about it. The one I recognised was the blonde, Rosalie. I thought Royce murdered her? I had mourned for weeks. She was my best friend in that period of time. Angela interrupted my trail of thoughts.

"It's Cullen. Their last name is Cullen."

Oh. Really? Seriously? Last I heard they were in Alaska. And if Rose was 'changed' then she would have at least kept her name.

"Do all of them have the name Cullen?"

"Oh, no, sorry Bella. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, their last name is Hale. They're all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker"

There we go. Hale. Rosalie Hale. Funny, she never mentioned Jasper. Rose was an only child. Must all be part of the act. Besides, Jasper looks like he's from a warzone. The way he holds himself, constantly searching for a potential threat. Yep. Defiantly from the south. Even though I haven't heard him speak yet, his scars look like they're from the time of the Great Vampire Wars in the south. He was probably with Maria. She mentioned a Jasper, only his name was Whitlock. He looks like he has a gift aswell. Maybe emotions control? She mentioned that. And I see Carlisle's still around! Thought the Volturi got him. Years ago, they said. Well, obviously not. The Volturi are still a bunch of lying scum, I see.

"Bella? You okay?" Angela's voice pulled my out of my deep thoughts. Good thing, too. They were getting a little strange.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Angie. Just thinking about stuff."

The bell went off, loud as ever, signalling the end of lunch. I stood up and headed to Biology. Thankfully, I had this class on my own. No Angela, no Jessica. Everything made sense in Biology. It was simple. Easy. Like breathing. On my way I saw Rosalie in front of me. Better just make sure it's her, I thought to myself. She might remember me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, is that you?"

She slowly turned to face me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I know that voice, Isabella Marie, sorry what was your last name again?" she playfully asked. She was one of the few people who knew everything. And I mean everything.

"Funny. It's Swan this time." I joked. She knew what it meant.

"Bella!"

She ran towards me at full human pace, remembering to keep up the act.

"What are you doing here, Rose? Last I heard of you was that thing with Royce. I mourned for weeks, Rose, thinking you were dead." She flinched as I said his name. "What happened? Or I should say was it Carlisle?"

The Cullen's looked shocked that I knew his name. Rose didn't though. Guess she figured that I knew. There was always something off about Carlisle and his family. Speaking of which, was that Edward?

"Yes, it was Carlisle. You were right, he's well, strange."

"'Course I'm right. And Rose, I know. You know I know. It's just surprising to see you here! In Forks!"

"Well, I could say the same about you. Actually, no, it figures considering what you are, Bells."

Someone behind Rose cleared his throat. Rose turned, glaring at him.

"What, Edward?" She asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Well, erm, what do you mean, what she is? Is she a threat?"

"Threat! What! I know you don't know, Edward, but Bella is most certainly NOT a threat." She told him, her glare getting even more deadly by the second. The phrase '_If looks could kill'_ ran through my mind.

"Well, then, what is she? And if she knew the human you, how is she still here?"

Everyone turned to stare at me with questioning eyes. Except Rosalie. Her eyes understood, they cared.

"You don't have to tell them Bella; you know that, don't you?"

"Rose, it's okay. I'll explain it to my dad later."

"But Bella" she whined. I cut her off.

"Rose. I know. Thanks. Although I could use your help with getting soldier boy to understand that I'm not a threat." I said, looking at Jasper. His eyes widened considerably.

"Soldier boy? How do you know that? Rose?" he gasped, looking at me with frightened eyes.

"Jeez, Jasper, calm down! Use that oh so special power on you for a change, instead of meddling with my feelings" Rose hissed at him, glaring again.

"Oh, so you ARE the Jasper Whitlock Maria mentioned. She's looking for you by the way. You might want to be careful." He nodded, still not understanding. Oh well. He will soon.

"Rose. Rose, its okay. I'm going to tell them now."

"But"

"Now buts from you, Rosalie. I know it's a risk, but it's MY risk that I'M going to take. Don't worry. My dad knows you; he knows you'd try to stop me. You'll be fine. You all will" I said, calmly, trying to calm her down. It worked.

"So, Bella, what are you?" Jasper asked. He was scared, wanting to be able to protect Alice at all costs.

"Well, Jasper, Everyone, I'll tell you. But only if you promise not to tell anyone."

They all nodded their heads immideatly, and at exactly the same time, all whispered, "I promise." I took a deep breath, and said, "I Am Everything."

Please Review! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise!

MrsxPattinsonx XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! 3**

Chapter 4: You're what?

**Edward POV**

"What? What does that mean?" Alice breathed. Edward! Do you know what she means? Ugh. Everyone is asking me that! Except Rose. Hmm. I shook my head quickly. I checked Rosalie's thoughts, and she wasn't thinking exactly, but the tenor of her thoughts was Fear. Fear for Bella. And suddenly, Now what's her father going to say? She was in enough trouble when she told me, and now she's told them aswell! He's NOT going to be happy. Oh, wait, they don't know everything yet. Maybe there's a chance… Her thoughts stopped there. Bella quietly sighed to herself. Suddenly, Alice piped up again.

"Bella! What do you mean 'I am everything'?" Bella sighed again. She was about to start explaining when Rose stopped her.

"Bella, wait. What about your dad? What's he going to say? He made enough of a mess when you told me, and now you've told them aswell! What's he going to do?"

"Rose, don't worry! Seriously, I'll deal with him. I've done it before. And I'll get him away before he causes a tidal wave or anything."

"Wait, tidal wave? What!" Alice shrieked. She hated tidal waves.

"Alice, calm down Do you want to know what I mean? Because I can only tell you if you swear not to tell anyone. I know what you are to, you know." Wait, she knows? Whatever. She's mythical to.

"We promise." We all said at the same time. Rose was silently begging Bella not to say anything.

"Rose, calm down! Seriously! I'm going to tell them, so stop begging me not to!" Wait, Rose hasn't said anything. She can read minds too? Strange. Bella took a deep breath and started.

"I am the earth and the wind. The fire and the water. I am all of them. They live inside me. I have been alive since the earth was created. Thanks to my father, I am forever frozen at 17. Just like you. I control the elements, seeing as they are inside me. I have one additional power. I can take the powers of other mythical creature if they are within 50 miles of me. My father is the universe, the planets and the stars, and my mother is Mother Nature."

None of us talked. They didn't even think. We were all too shocked. The elements? Forever 17?

"Oh, well done Bella! I bet your dad's on his way now. What have you done?" Rose screeched, her voice slicing through the silence. Bella didn't move. She looked deep in thought.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked her. She didn't respond. Her emotions were so strong that Jasper almost couldn't handle it. He sent them to me. Honesty, wonder, fear. Well, she was telling the truth. But why wonder?

"How's Carlisle?" She suddenly wondered. "The Volturi told everyone that they killed him, and you guys, for that matter. So how is he?"

I was suddenly assaulted with thoughts.

Emmet-The Volturi! Those lying scum. Still, nice of Bella to worry.

Rosalie- Typical Bella! Her father's probably on his way, and she thinks of Carlisle! Rose's thoughts weren't angry; they were almost, caring, affectionate. Nice to know that their friendship is still intact. Bella would undoubtedly need that.

"Er, guys? I can hear what you're thinking, you know. I'm using Edwards's power. How do you put up with this?" She asked me. "You still haven't answered, you know. How's Carlisle? Why did Aro say he was dead? He hasn't done anything wrong, has he? His records say he's very compassionate. I don't think he could do any wrong." She was so right.

"Carlisle's fine thank you Bella. No, he hasn't done anything wrong. There is no reason for the Volturi to want him dead. At least I don't think there is. He would be interested in meeting you, if you wanted to ask him yourself." I offered, hoping this would help.

"Yes, thank you Edward. I'd like to meet Carlisle. I have some questions that are meant only for his ears. I'd also like to see why Aro said he was dead." Yes! She's coming to our house! She's beautiful. I wonder if she likes piano music? She giggled.

"Yes, Edward, I do like piano music. And thank you for the compliment." She blushed. Oh, crap. I forget she could hear me. She giggled again. Then she sighed. We all looked at her questioningly.

"All of you please control your thoughts. Focus on the fact that you won't tell anyone." She sighed again. "My fathers here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **(But me and devilthroughandthrough rule the world XD) **And thanks for the Reviews! It means soo much! XD**

Chapter 5: My Father.

**Bella POV**

I sighed. Oh well, at least there's no more secrets. Oh no. I sighed again.

"My father's here." I saw Rosalie sigh and shake her head disapprovingly at me.

"Oh? Really? I wonder why?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes at her. I knew he was going to come, but I didn't have a clue what to say to him. Oh God. I turned around and saw a shimmer of light. Ah, he can show himself! Jeez, everyone else is in class! Oh yeah. Class. Crap. What was I going to do? Then I remembered that y father could create illusions.

"Isabella Marie, get here now!" the invisible voice thundered. I sighed (Again. What is it with me and sighing today? Seriously, I hardly ever sighed, and today I've sighed tree times. What the hell!)

"Dad, you can show yourself you know. And don't worry, these are the Cullen's. You know, you wanted to know more about them? Oh yeah, can you create the illusion that me the Cullens" I repeated the name again for extra emphasis. He'd always wanted to meet the Cullens, especially Carlisle. "Are in class please? I forgot. I was going to talk to them after school, but then I recognised Rosalie. I saw his massive eyes stare at me in confusion. "Yeah, Rosalie Hale. Carlisle must have changed her after what happened." I knew Rose didn't like mentioning it, but it was the only way to get him to see sense. I glanced at Rose apologetically. She smiled slightly and shook her head. I knew we were okay for now.

"Dad? Can you please show yourself, I feel stupid talking to thin air." Suddenly there was a glimmer of light, and a shape started to form. I'd seen this process a million times before, but it never failed to amaze me. First there was a glimmer, and then a haze sort of thing appeared around him, creating a shape. Then his face came into view, but it was just the rough outline of it. Then his eyes filled in, his nose, his eyebrows and his mouth. Then his torso filled in. He had the best 8-pack ever, even though he was my dad. He liked working out. A lot. I won't tell you how, I'm sure you can use your imaginations for that. I'll just say it included my mum and a lot of sound-proofing. Then suddenly he was standing right in front of me. Oh, I had missed half of the process! He probably won't do it again for me. I was in enough trouble. Or so I thought. He looked at me.

"The Cullens? As in the actual Cullens?" he repeated in awe. He admired Carlisle for his compassion and his ability to survive on animal blood, as well as convincing his family to do the same. He was practically a Cullen super-fan. I sighed (Again! Why do I keep sighing?) And said "Yes dad. The actual Cullens. Oh yeah, do you know why Aro said Carlisle was dead? Because he's not, and it's just weird. Completely expected from Aro, but still, it's strange." I hoped that would distracted him for long enough so that I could think of something else to say. It worked, but not for long.

"Hmm. Yes, I'll have to…talk...with Aro about that." He frowned. Lying was not something he liked people doing. And as long as he created the world, the supernatural creatures that lived in it would abide by his rules.

"As for you, Isabella," He used my full name. Not good. Or so I thought "you'll have to meet with these Cullens. Stop by today after school, and I'll join you there as soon as I can. You got that?" I nodded, confused. I was expecting something a lot worse. Something like; 'Bella, why did you tell them?' or 'Bella, your grounded! No using your powers for a month!' He'd used that one before, and it was the most boring month of my life. He smiled, before saying

"I hope that we can talk some more about this later. I have to go now, before I cause a Tsunami or something. See you later Bella, Rosalie." He nodded to the rest of the Cullens. "I'll talk to you more later. If you don't mind, I'm curious about your family, and I have some questions I'd like to ask." He looked pointedly at Edward. I turned, and noticed that they were all stood in an arrow shape, with Edward at the spear point, indicating him as the leader. He nodded and said "Of course sir. Come by later and we'd all be happy to talk to you more. Especially Carlisle." At this my fathers face brightened. He thought of Carlisle as a hero of some sort. With that, he disappeared, leaving me alone with the Cullens. I fully turned, and asked "Is that okay/ that I come by after school? If it's not, I'll call my dad and explain." Edward interrupted my stream of worries. "Bella, shush. Of course it's okay. Besides, Alice predicts full Lunar activity tonight. Tell your dad to be careful, as we really don't want a tidal wave to sink America." He grinned and I immediately relaxed, knowing everything was going to be fine. He wasn't freaked out by e at all, and for that I was glad, because I was really starting to like Edward. Like, really like him. My dad wasn't going to be happy about that. But who cares? I got him a talk with the famous Carlisle Cullen, and he owed me for that. Big time. Especially if he did cause a Tidal wave to sink the whole of America tonight.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please please please review or Bella's dad will bet you! You have been warned! MrsxPattinsonx XD XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM OWNS IT! (For now. Muhahaha! Nowhere to run now SM! Me and devilthroughandthrough are coming for you! XD)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and added to story alert! It means soo much to me! Thank you! XD**

Chapter 6: Weather girl and Eduardo.

**Bella POV.**

Biology. I understand Biology. It's all about life and stuff like that, the earth and stuff, and I understand that better than most other people. But then guess who walked into the class. Edward. Freaking Edward Cullen. Why! I understand Biology, why'd he have to mess it up? Oh well. Guess he has to sit next to me, so that's a plus. Of sorts. I mean, now I can look at him even more. But I won't listen through the whole lesson! Oh well, I know it all anyway. And if I'm asked a question, I'll just use Edward's power and get the answer out of Mr. Bio's head. He's not really called Mr. Bio, but he teaches Biology, so I figure, why not?

Hey, if Edward was Spanish, he'd be Eduardo. Ha! I have to call him that. I hadn't even realised class had started until Bio-man himself asked me a question. Oh, crap. What was the answer? I quickly sifted through his head and found the answer I was looking for. I answered

"The Krebs cycle." I glanced at Bio-man and saw him with his jaw dropped. I swear I saw a fly creep in there. I could've sworn that she wasn't listening! She's like Cullen. Always so smug, always knows the answer… I blocked Bio's thoughts quickly, because the bell was going to go any second. Ding ding ding! How ironic. Saved by the bell. But, not saved at all. Now I had to go to Carlisle's house. I was so nervous. Then I felt a wave of Calm wash over me. I shot a grateful glance towards Jasper. Huh. I never noticed before, but he looked kind of like a Hippie. With his blonde hair wrapped up in an awesome headscarf, he reminded me of this friend I had in Spain once. Oh, Spain! Name! Edward, Eduardo! Hahahahaha! I sent myself off, laughing hysterically, causing everyone to send me wary glances.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Edward asked me. He looked careful, as if he was trying not to make me any madder. Well, tough luck, buddy. I better explain.

"Well, in biology, when Bio-man was talking about Spain," Edward interrupted me. "Bella, who's 'Bio-man'?" "Isn't it obvious, Eddie! The teacher is Bio-man!" Emmet shouted exasperated. "Seriously, Eddie, I swear you're an idiot." I glared at him. "Emmet. Edward" I said his whole name for effect "Is not an idiot. He's good at everything! Anyway, back to my story. He was talking abut Spain, and I was thinking about what your name would be in Spanish, and it would be Eduardo! This reminded me of a friend I had in Spain, whose name was Eduardo, and I remembered what he looked like, and I imagined you like that, and it was soo funny!" I gasped for air, clutching my sides. The others still looked at me as if I was crazy, though. Except Rosalie. I had described Eduardo to her once, and she must have remembered what he looked like, because she was the same as me, rolling around on the floor, gasping for air. "Oh *gasp* my *gasp* God! Bella, *gasp* Imagining Edward *gasp* as Eduardo *gasp* is just *gasp* HILARIOUS!" Rosalie managed to get out. "I know!" I burst into a fresh round of laughter. I had my eyes closed tightly to stop the tears streaming down my face, so when I opened them, my vision was immideatly obscured my thousands of tiny droplets falling down my cheeks. Incidentally, when I was crying (happy tears, don't worry), the clouds burst open and it started raining. Rather heavily. Oops. Better make it stop. I quickly looked around the car park, making sure no-one was there. I must have been laughing for a while, because it was just me and the Cullens standing in there. Now I'd be late for Carlisle and my dad! Oh well, it was worth it. I closed my eyes and imagined the sun coming out and destroying all the raindrops. I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin, and allowed myself a small smile. I then imagined the clouds disappearing from the sky, and being replaced by a clear blue sky. I opened my eyes again, and looked at the sky. It was exactly as I'd envisioned it. Perfect. I smiled a bit more, and lowered my head, to take in the expressions of the five people standing around me. There were four of pure shock, and one of happiness. I warmed up the sun so that they could feel it on their skin, and saw them shiver in pleasure. I grinned at them. Edward was the first one to speak. "Bella, h-h-how?" I grinned even more and pointed at myself. "Earth-girl, remember?" they all nodded their heads in understanding. "Come on, we're late for Carlisle." We set off immediately, and stopped at the massive house. They all walked in, and, after a few deep breaths, I followed them.

**Yeah, bit random :P I thought Bella could have a random Edward-High XD what do you think? Please review! MrsxPattinsonx XD**


	7. AN Sorry guys, it's important! xx

**Hey guys, sorry, haven't updated for AGES! Had school and stuff, and I really don't know what to put in this story :( I need help people! If you have any ideas AT ALL please please PLEASE tell me! I'll give you the credit for it, cos after all, it was your idea :) **

**Thanks guys! Luv you all!**

**MrsxPattinsonx**

**Xxxxx 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! Had school and stuff, but that's no excuse :( Im sorry! Better get on with it before you get your cyber-pitchforks out XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyer does :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to xXxhurting-insidexXx. I hope it'll get better soon, it did for me x**

**Chapter 7: Carlisle. **

**Bella POV.**

Uh oh. We're late, I thought as I looked at the clock. My dad is gonna be so mad! I shot a worried glance at Rosalie, and her expression was the same as mine. She silently asked me if I was okay, and I sighed and nodded. I turned to Edward.

"Hey, can we go outside? My dad would be more comfortable." He nodded and turned to a massive glass door that took up the space of the entire back wall.

"Awesome door." I said. Edward chuckled a little.

"Yeah, Esme put it in." I was immediately jealous. Who's Esme? Then I remembered my dad saying the Esme was Carlisle's mate. I was no longer jealous, because that would just be disgusting! Ew. I smiled to myself as I stepped out of the massive door. This garden was amazing!

"Wow." I breathed. "This is so cool!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it Isabella?" My dad thundered. Sure enough, there was a crack of thunder in the distance. "You're late! And congrats on controlling your little weather spell earlier." My dad said. I thought I heard the thunder again, but then as I looked up, it disappeared. The thunder literally stopped. I sighed, knowing what had happened.

"Where did you send the thunder this time, dad?" He chuckled before answering, "Phoenix. I thought your mum could do with a little rain. In fact, she's probably dancing in it right now!" As he said that, I heard my mum's tinkling little voice say "Thanks darling! And hi Bella! Thanks for making your dad angry, I needed some rain! This place is waaay too dry!" She laughed. I giggled to. "No problem mum! Enjoy! You want me to make it rain tomorrow?" I whisper-shouted. This was our special way of communicating. We could still hear each other. My dad could too, and no doubt so could the Cullens. Oh well, Rose was used to it. "Oh yeah, mum? Rosalie is here! Carlisle changed her! And she got to Royce." Rosalie shuddered, and I gave her an apologetic glance. "Sorry." I apologized. "She deserved to know. She was soo worried about you!" She nodded, and I knew she understood. I shot Jasper a meaningful look, and he sent a wave of sympathy and comfort towards her. She smiled slightly. "Thanks guys." She whispered.

"Rosalie! My Little Rosie! Oh! I'm so happy! I'm on my way right now! Oh! I can't wait! Thank you Carlisle! So much." She half-laughed, half-cried. Rosalie giggled slightly as my mum whooshed in on a little puffy cloud.

"Bella! My little girl! Don't worry about the rain tomorrow; I might stay here with you for a bit. And where's my Rosie? Ahhh! Rose! Ahhh! How've you been? I see you've got yourself a nice man." She squealed, looking at Emmet. She squinted slightly. "Emmet? Emmet McCarthy? Oooh! This is fantastic! I saw your brother the other day. He's a vampire also. Oh, this is so great!" She laughed, sending out waves of sunshine, so hot that even the Cullens could feel it. Emmet looked stunned. "M-my brother? Timothy? Are you serious?" my mum laughed again. "Of course I'm being serious, my dear little boy! Hang on, where's Carlisle?" She stopped suddenly. I then realised that I hadn't seen the compassionate vampire yet. I then heard a deep chuckle come from the house.

"Ah, I knew I wouldn't go undiscovered for long." He stepped out and my mum immediately attacked him with hugs, crying and laughing at the same time.

"Oh Carlisle, thank you for saving my little Rosalie! And also for proving the Volturi wrong." She gushed out. My mum hated the volturi, and so did I. They were scum. Well, not all of them; Demetri and Marcus were alright; I classed them as Uncles. But Aro, well, that was a different story. I hated him. Completely hated him. He thought of my family as God's, and while that might be true, it was so annoying when he killed in honour of us. We'd always go round and bring the ashes back, but I always wished that one day, those ashes would be his, and I'd be more then happy to leave them there to rot in the ground. Just then, my dad cleared his throat. My mum immediately spiralled and turned to look at him. "Atlas! Oh, how happy I am to see you at last! Oh, my gorgeous husband, it's been far too long." she half-said, half-squealed. I swear, my mum could do an amazing impression of a piglet sometimes. Then Carlisle said, "Oh, hello there. Who are you then? Are you perhaps Bella Marie?" I don't have a general last name, it would get too confusing. I nodded slightly. "Yes, that's me. I'm assuming your Carlisle?" True, I already knew, but sometimes things are not what they seem. I knew this because I once met an illusionist. It was fascinating watching him transform, and put things in the air that weren't truly there. I with-held this particular power, as I was sure that it would come in very handy in the future. I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle had spoken until my dad nudged me with the wind and murmured "Bells, the amazing hero I have been researching for so many years just asked if you wanted to stay the night. Say yes honey, it would make me so happy, as your mother and I would get to stay also." Of course. I felt bad for not noticing Carlisle right away, so I answered, "Yes, of course. Thank you Carlisle." I smiled warmly, and he gave an equally warm smile in return. "Tonight then Bella. You need to get to Charlie's and get his permission. After all, he is acting as your parent." He chuckled as me and my family scowled. We hated being separated, but sometimes it was necessary. Next time, they would be my parents. I'd had enough of people acting all parental with me. After all, I only physically grew up until I was 17. Then, a few years later, after they had noticed I wasn't aging at all, I'd mysteriously 'die' or go 'missing', when I was actually up in the skies with my mum and dad. It would be sad for the humans at first, but eventually they would get over it. They'd accept that there was no body to be found, and give up. Grow older, have more kids, and grandkids, whatever. I'd make sure they were happy eventually. Only if they'd been nice to me, that is. I found myself dreading the day when I had to leave Charlie and Renee behind. They had been good to me. Very good, in fact. I had a strong bond with them both. I'd make sure they had a sudden rush of good luck in their lives after I was gone. I suddenly found myself in front of Charlie's house. Oh, I must've been in the car. Oops. After a quick conversation and getting my stuff from upstairs, I ran outside, after saying a quick goodbye to Charlie, and hopped in Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I had to say, I loved this car. I had been surprised when Edward offered to drive me though. Normally one of the girls would have taken me. Oh well. I liked Edward. He was safe, kind. I trusted him with my life, and I was very surprised to find myself knowing that, as I had never felt like that with anyone. Ever. Huh, weird. Anyway, tonight was going to be a good night, hanging out with Rose and the Cullens, having a joke and a laugh. Right? I hoped so.

**Thanks for reading guys! ** **It makes my day knowing that someone actually reads my stories! XD MrsxPattinsonx XD XD**


	9. AN I'm really, really sorry guys :'

**Heyy, bad news. I'm really, truly sorry guys, for all the reviews that have made my day, and you adding it to favourites and whatnot, but I really don't have the heart to continue this story anymore. I'm really sorry if you like this story, but if you want to continue it, let me know, and I'll let you "adopt" it. **

**Thanks for everything.**

**MrsxPattinsonx **


End file.
